


Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bad Attempts at Comfort, Bad Ending, Depression, Extremely Depressed Character, Helplessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No happiness here, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Wins, Weapons of Mass Destruction, perfectworldshipping - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little mercy is all he wants, just a bit of freedom from the pain.
Lysandre would stop at nothing to do that for the professor, anything to wipe it all away.





	Mercy

When the wave came there was hardly anything that Lysandre could do to prevent it. He sat helpless in the room while he watched the man he grew to love suffer with his affliction. At least that was what Augustine was fond of calling it. When it gripped him he would  wish and wish that his life would end, he would beg in fact for his pain to finally leave him forever. All Lysandre could do was join him on his worn mattress in a cluttered bedroom and apartment far less organized than many would have come to expect of the region professor. Hands would work seemingly endless in their task to soothe the weeping man being held. Loose curls would loop around Lysandre's fingers as he combed through them and he would try not to let his heart ache too severely when Augustine's voice cut through his tears.

"Please, please, please..." He would plead, "I don't want to wake up anymore, please let me sleep forever..."

"Shh." Lysandre cooed, "Rest now."

Rest did not come easy and though most words were mumbled more became clear, "I can't stand this pain anymore. I can't face the day. I don't want to survive the night." He balled his fist weakly at Lysandre's chest, "I just want it all to end."

"I know." Lysandre whispered into Augustine's crown, "The world is much too cruel to someone like you."

Lysandre's eyes grew cold as darker thoughts danced in his mind. It was his own brand of afflictions that festered and diseased. He was being honest with his words, he found the world much too cruel. It was the only thing that could be the case. Why else, he thought, would such a beautiful man be left to suffer so? He was ill, he knew that was the actual case, but help that could be trusted was hard to come by. With Lumiose City full of vultures all waiting to scavenge the efforts away from one who earned their title, Augustine had few he could show any weakness for.

When sleep finally claimed the professor he would always wake again to face another day. In the lab he was full of smiles and energy, an energy that sapped him empty once he made it back to his bed.

"They are all waiting for me to fail, Lysandre and I fear I will." Augustine lamented into his pillow. Lysandre shook his head and though it went unnoticed, Augustine must have guessed his action, "I will fail, I just know it. I couldn't last at the trials when I visited the Tower of Mastery, the pressure became too much for me."

The wave was returning.

"I've gotten so close, but I just want to fade away. If I lose the lab after coming this far I might just-"

"I won't let anyone take the lab from you!" Lysandre suddenly heard himself shouting, his anger wasn't directed at the professor, but it didn't stop him from jolting up from his pillow and eyeing his dear friend and love with concern, "I will buy your lab myself..." He uttered much more calmly, placing a hand overtop Augustine's own, "You are much too brilliant to be suffering such stresses, let me take away the burden."

While talks of the details that would need to finalized still needed to be discussed, Lysandre did his best in that moment to take any and all burden from his partner. Their bodies rolled together under wrinkled covers and clothes were abandoned in favor for skin flashing with heat to rub and press against each other. The wave would be held back that time, Lysandre a grand dam to keep it from swallowing up his love and causing his whimpers to beg for mercy.

The affliction still remained like a sleeping beast. It waited and stalked until Augustine's guard would lower and soon despite all happiness his life might have had, he would crumple into a pile and his mind would weigh him down with his wishes for the end to claim him. The failures he felt he had would haunt him in those moments and there would be nothing that could be said to stop his self-hatred.

A passing remark about his inability to use the very technique he was dedicating his life to study would nip at his confidence, another whisper, rumors with the intent to do harm, would attack next. Magazines that contained clips of secret photos, documenting his life outside of the laboratory, all of them twisted to play out a sick and distorted narrative that served to entertain the masses and make them root for his perceived downward spiral. Were they wrong in claiming he was spiraling? He wondered that while he sat against the locked door of his gifted lab. He looked out at an empty lobby devoid of staff that had all turned in for the evening and thought bitterly that he would have lost it all if not for Lysandre's involvement. Why such a fantastic man would bet on him was beyond Augustine's depressed and tired mind. He could hear it time and time again that his research was a gift, that he was a brilliant mind, that he was a chosen one, it mattered not when he suffered the wave that would crash into him. He could be gifted the world he wagered and he would still hope on the sun's next rise that his eyelids would remain stiff.

~~~

"Humanity is filth!" Lysandre nearly spat into his coffee and he was taken aback at how his passion seemed to draw a small smile from his companion. Once Augustine ordered his own drink, free of charge of course as Lysandre would not have him pay at the cafe he just recently opened, He continued his rant, "They squabble over resources and take from those they deem weaker, I want to be the kind of man who gives."

Augustine sipped at his hot beverage and watched Lysandre fondly. His eyes always seemed so much more vivid against the backdrop of pinkish skin and hair like fire. He envied Lysandre quite a bit at how he could practically hypnotize a room with his words, he could start a revolution he bet, he could cause change that Kalos would not soon forget!

"I will make a change, I will fix this broken world I promise you here." Lysandre clutched Augustine's hand and brought it to his lips, "I will create a world that you will no longer feel suffering, let me do this for you."

Words were robbed from Augustine's throat and all he could do in response was nod at such a steep proposal. Lysandre had privilege and power, but in the end he was but one man, how would one man do so much change he wondered?

~~~

Months passed and while the professor found himself quite busy himself, Lysandre seemed to be doubly, not triply so. They spoke still on most nights, holograms illuminating each other's palms while they shared their daily accomplishments. Lysandre seemed to avoid speaking too much detail about his own, choosing instead to direct concerns over Augustine's mood and drive.

"I still struggle, Lysandre. I just can't seem to get rid of this pain no matter how much I try. I'm thankful that I can show it to you, but it causes me so much guilt that I can't just wear my mask for you as well."

Lysandre's voice soothed through the device and his hologram's features were soft and loving, "It won't be long. I have been so busy, but soon it will all be worth it. I am going to change this world for good."

Puzzlement is what the professor found at such a cryptic statement, "That sounds too good to be true, but..." He sighed and let fantasies about finally feeling ease fill him, "I will trust you."

They wished each other goodnight and unknown to the professor, Lysandre made the final arrangements. Kalos, the world, would get its final message soon enough.

~~~

_"I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement..."_

The message played out and Augustine could only stare in confusion.

_"...I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all..."_

The protective dam that Lysandre helped construct for him began to crumble and the professor fell onto the floor of his office, Holo Caster still in hand. Even when he heard the frantic shouts of his own staff, he didn't move from his frozen spot. Even when videos came in from the town of Geosenge, he didn't dare look. He didn't want to see the means Lysandre had actually meant to "fix" the world and purge it of all filth. Although he would never believe that he had such an impact, guilt lapped at him for his imagined involvement. Did all those moments he showed his suffering, all the moments of wishing for the world to claim him, did they help plant the seed inside Lysandre's heart? Truthfully the motivation he added was but a tiny cause, Lysandre was already sick and disgusted with a world that he felt only wished to destroy and steal. So with the weapon that was his believed birthright, he would serve as a harsh angel of judgment and wipe clean all those he did not find worthy to remain. The world would be left with those that would build it back up and treat it with respect. He would help Augustine's smile remain.

When the professor's limp hologram lit up in his hand however, there was no signs of happiness on his face, "Why..." He muttered and it became clear his pain had returned, "Why this? I can't... I can't..." The wave swept up and claimed him fully, "Please not this, I don't want to suffer anymore. Let me die..."

"Augustine?" Lysandre questioned, "Don't you see, the world will be better like this. You will see, I will help you see. The weapon will be firing soon, let me come to you and keep you safe, you are a chosen one. You should be in the new world with me."

All Augustine could do was wail and cry and let his pain cling tighter and tighter to his body, "I don't want this! This isn't what I ever wanted!" He met Lysandre's eyes, "Please have mercy, I want to die. I've wanted to die for so long, give me that gift."

Lysandre felt his mouth go dry and even though he wanted to protest, he wanted to bring what little comfort he could to the man he loved in the end, "I.." He tried to collect his thoughts, "Let's just talk for a bit, perhaps you should lie down?"

The conversation continued with Augustine shut away in his living quarters, his body wrapped tightly in a mountain of covers. With teeth cutting into his inner cheek, Lysandre gave the signal to begin powering the weapon to fire and then he returned to speak with his suffering love.

"Please, please, please..." Augustine pleaded, "I don't want to wake up anymore, please let me sleep forever..."

"Shh." Lysandre cooed, "Rest now."

The weapon was at its full power and with a quick nod he ordered it to fire its wrath onto a world he found so foul.

"I just want it all to end..."

"I know." Lysandre whispered, his fingers tracing Augustine's cheek on the projection, "The world is much too cruel to someone like you, always has been," He pressed his fingers against his lips and urged for Augustine's eyes to shut, "If this is the only gift I can give you, I shall give you such mercy."

He watched his form softly breath and gently lift his mountain of covers, "I love you." He whispered one last time and as the world quaked from the destruction he unleashed upon it, the call went black as its power reached Sycamore Labs and Augustine was finally sleeping forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never admit to writing this anywhere


End file.
